Clashing with Thunder
by DragonFaerie
Summary: A tradgey causes two friends to become something more. HunterTori, amongst others. BlakeTori freindly story, there's no Blake bashing...
1. The Looming Storm

**Clashing with Thunder**

By Breanne, Storm Strider

A/N Please review this, but no flames, constructive criticism is welcome, but no bashing, okay? I want you to guess who the characters are! BTW, Title has nothing to do with characters! Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Looming Storm

The wind whipped around her, her hair snapping every which way. She sat perched on the rock watching the storming sea as the gray sky turned blacker with each passing cloud. The beach was more of a soft gray rather than a bright beautiful gold it normally was. Her soft blonde hair was not looking very blonde at the moment. It was as if she were inside a black and white television. It killed him to see her like this. It made him look duller than normal although he had begun to brighten up as time had come to pass.

He walked cautiously up to her. Getting a closer looking at her once beautiful face, now drowned in sadness, he saw silent tears pouring out of her puffy gray eyes, but never murmuring a single sound, enclosing them in a silence only penetrated by the roaring thunder still pending out at sea but growing dangerously close with each passing breathe. The angel that lit up all their lives was in pain, and all he could do was watch. He longed to take her in his arms and hold her, but he could not. He could barely be strong for himself, let alone be strong for this goddess.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" She said emotionlessly, yet so full of emotion, one stranger to the situation would be lost in contemplation of the emotions they would forget the question. If he was foreign to the situation he would have had this excuse, but instead he was lost in thought about the situation, therefore he missed her question, only hearing her angelic voice, which was calm and steady, however shaky and stressed.

"Hmm? Oh are you okay?" He asked ghostly quiet, barely rising above the sound of the coming thunder, which to most who knew him was rare.

She refused to answer his question, only staring straight out to the sea that threatened to swallow her with its giant mouth. She began to repeat her question quietly, whispering but the sound suppressed by the endless roaring. He stared at her not knowing if she indeed said something or not because the crashing was coming closer. She repeated it louder but all he heard was, "He's faking it, isn't he?"

"What?" He asked not believing she could say something like that about _him_, the man she loved. Regardless, he was forced to ask her to repeat it because he was not sure if that was in fact what she had said.

"He's Not Going To Make It, Is He?!" She screamed at him as lightning struck the sand at her feet, but not fazing the poor, tired woman.

"He's slipped into a coma." He mumbled fighting back the tears that had forced their way to the front and were on the verge of rebelling against their capture and running freely across his face. She saw his lips move but could not hear him. She gave him a puzzled look, causing him to shout out, "He's in a coma!" Her face broke into a thousand emotions as the skies opened up to cry with her, and his tears revolt to join the party of droplets falling gaily to the ground.

She finally processed what he had told her. _He_ was in a coma. "H-how, how bad?" She stuttered. He managed to hear her as she had stumbled closer to him than either had realized.

He took a moment to steady his self, and make sure his quivering voice did not betray his mind and tell his worst fear. "They don't know yet." He said clearly, strongly, and hopeful, but she noticed the laced truth. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked into his eyes and they unmistakably told the legitimacy.

Rather than ask any more questions she had opted to look away from him, only to step wrong and begin tumbling before his strong arm caught her, holding her tightly. He held her for a good fifteen minutes in the pouring rain, as thunder and lightning fought to scare them more than the other, and the wind moaned in agony, and the raging sea shrank away from them, as the massive waves crashed closer.

-'-,-'-,-'-

Again, please review and guess! If you like, another part will follow, but only if you review! Bre


	2. A Roaring Unheard

A/N Okay, just so ya'll know, it really has nothing to do with the Storm part of Ninja Storm, and the Thunder has nothing to do with Hunter or Blake! And was it really that easy to guess??? Oh well next part comin at ya, as always please Read and Review!

Chapter 2: A Roaring Unheard

He slowly realized, as it took place, her body giving into the watery ice's intent and beginning to tremble with an uncontrollable chill. He led her toward the parking lot, which was only a half of mile away, but in the current weathering conditions seemed to be ten miles. They trudged through the wet grains and the might water, as the bitter sea threw its many arms out at them, each hand landing closer than the last and each finger stretching to touch them and increasingly succeeding. The rain continued to flow in a never-ending stream, creating a curtain of moist beads before the eyes, obscuring their view of one another. The lightning still flashed, lighting their path through the darkened beach, but the thunder had calmed sometime after he had been holding her for a few minutes, as if it had only exploded because she did, and now loomed quietly only playing its natural part in the current storm.

She had been letting her mind drift through thoughts while they made the treacherous journey back to the only naturally black part of the beach; thoughts that made her stomach spin and churn with each new thought. She felt ashamed, but she could not help thinking the thoughts she did as he held her hand leading her back to the parking lot. 'It felt so good being in his arms… better than Blake's… NO! Not better than Blake's… but still… Oh, you're just being needy! Stop it! His brother, your fiancé, is in the hospital in a coma right now… and… you don't know why…' her mind stayed on this for a few moments.

He noticed the silence that had befallen them shortly before they had departed the rock. Her hand was still in his, and it just felt right to him, but she was Blake's not his. He wondered what was on her mind. Every time the lightning flashed, her face seemed to show a different emotion. When she was smiling, lost in a daydream, he felt his heart lighten, and he forgot about his brother's condition; but then she frowned, almost as if she were mentally scolding herself, and his heart broke twice, once because he was reminded of Blake, and once because she was frowning which upsets everyone around her, not just him. At the present moment, she looked like she was confused, struggling to find a solution to an unknown problem. He was brought out of his thoughts again by her questioning.

"What happened?" She asked simply. Upon breaking the silence between them, everything else stopped, including her feet, but not his. The lightning provided as much light for her to see the truth or lies in his words, the thunder quieted to a soft lull, and the waves stopped pounding the shore.

"He was shot." He replied simply trying to move her along, which was a failed attempt.

"I was there, Hunter. I know he was shot!" She shouted, as a wild crack of thunder boomed after her.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked sincerely, yet knowingly.

"How is he in a coma?" She asked, her puffy red eyes beginning to bulge again.

"Tor, you left before they realized that upon failing off the bike, he hit his head. They thought it was a minor concussion, but then realized that he hit a blood vessel that had swelled." He said, not bearing to look her in her eyes, that he knew were going to be brimming with tears if she had any left.

Unable to look him in his eyes either, she noticed they were at the parking lot and ran to where she saw a dark red pick up, knowing it was his. He followed silently behind her, fishing out his keys as he dragged himself to his truck.

Once he opened it, and she had gotten in, she refused to look at him. He did not tell her when he should have. He lied and told her Blake would be fine. Although she had known it was a lie, she could not help but believe him.

She noticed him reaching in the back, and then was hit by about eight unidentified flying… 'Stuffed animals?'

"Uh, Hunter, what's with the stuffed animals?" She asked as he turned back around with a blanket that he was handing her.

"They're from when I was younger, I didn't want to get rid of them, and I normally don't drive anyone anywhere so I put them back there." He said shifting into reverse and backing out.

"Why was I pelted with them?" She laughed softly. 'Ah, that laugh.' He thought dreamily. "Hunter?" She said smiling brightly and still laughing softly. Being caught he smiled blushing slightly.

"Uh, I forgot you were in the passenger seat. You can ask Blake, I always hit him with them..." He laughed, only to notice her face sadden again. Then it hit him what he'd said. "Tor… I…"

"It's fine Hunter." She said gripping the blanket closer to her. "Can you run me home first?"

"Sure." He replied, making a turn and heading towards her apartment building. The rest of the ride was held in silence.

-,-'-,-'-

Okay, so there's part 2! Hope you enjoyed… as usual review please!


End file.
